Ties that bind
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: I'm in search of the monster that killed my sister and i will not rest till i find him.


**Here is a Vampire diaries story written in the first person. Her name is Marie Santos, a Spanish girl about the age of seventeen and self proclaimed vampire slayer. She's on a mission to avenge her dead sister. **

The Guy who killed my sister, or at least I think.

I knew where I was heading. It was a small town, really quiet. I had only one purpose, find the creep that killed my sister. I loved my sister, Rosa was her name. Beautiful girl smart too. But then two years ago she met this guy and everything about my darling sister changed. She began spending more time with him. Then about six months into the relationship she vanished without a word. Her body was found six days later in a ditch. The cause of death: Loss of blood. They found two bite marks on her neck. At first I didn't think anything of it, but then I knew that her and her boyfriend had spent the last hour together before she disappeared. Everything about him was weird and then I put the clues together. He was a Vampire. I followed clues and they led me here to Fells Church. I sat in the local diner. It was cute and quant if you liked that sort of thing. The waitress was a red head chick who seemed to love when anyone new was in town.

"You aren't from around here?" she asked me with a big smile. She was chewing gum and twirling her hair.

"No, actually I from South Dakota. I was wondering do you know this guy?" I slid the picture over to her.

"Yes, Stefan Salvatore. He's such a gentleman."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yeah, the local high school. School should be letting out in about thirty minutes. You can find him there."

That was good, thirty minutes and I could have my revenge. I drove to the School; I waited and waited until finally the bell rang. I couldn't see him, not yet, and then I spotted him, he was walking with some girl. She was very beautiful, blonde and they seemed to be close. When the girl left him, I walked up behind him; I already had the sliver stake ready under the sleeve of my hoodie. He could tell that I was behind him because by the time my hand was raised he had caught it. He looked at me with those soulless eyes and I couldn't help but look away.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a soft sweet voice.

"I'm avenging my sister." I said, struggling against his grip.

"Your sister? "He asked.

He looked at me again this time fully examine me. Then realization flashed across his face.

"Rosa"

"Yes, my sister was Rosa. I am Marie. And you killed her."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did, they found bite marks on her. I did the math based on the information she gave me. You are a Vampire and you killed her."

"Why would I kill the woman I loved?"

I was a loss for words. She always told me over the phone how much she loved him and how he had never said those words but now he had and she wasn't even alive to hear them.

"Ok, if you didn't kill her, then who did?" I asked.

"The only person I know who could have, my brother."

We took my car to his place. He lived with a foster parent; the guy was nice and sweet. He reminded me of my father. We headed to his room; it was just like any other teen's room. I sat down on one of the soft blood colored chairs. He left out the room and returned just seconds later with two drinks in his hand. He handed me one. I sniffed it to make sure it wasn't blood. It was soda.

"So, tell me more about this brother of yours." I asked as I took a sip from the cup.

"Just know that he is the most vial and evil creature you will ever encounter." He spoke.

"Why would he kill my sister? I don't think she knew him."

"She didn't need to. If I get close to anyone, and Damon can't have them, then he goes after them."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"My brother tends to show up whenever he wants. No one really knows when he'll appear. But I think that I can get him to show up."

"And how will you do that? You said he shows when he wants."

"He also shows when I have something that he wants. "

"What are you saying?"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend and we'll see when he shows."

I didn't know about that idea. I mean my sister ended up dead and I really didn't want to be like her. But if it meant avenging her then I'd do what ever it took.

**How was that for a first chapter? So, Stefan didn't kill Rosa. Or did he actually and is just blaming it on Damon? We'll see. **


End file.
